


Gift

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fox and Yatsuhashi are there but doesn't speak, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: One of Velvet's stuff broken so Coco decide to buy something to replace the items
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gift

Velvet was studying with Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Coco. Velvet took a picture then she place her camera down. Zwei came in and sat on it.

"Zwei!" Velvet yelled.

Velvet pick up Zwei and Fox look at it. "Look like it broken." 

"No." Velvet said.

Yatsuhashi place his hand on her shoulder. Coco look over to her and said "You need us to buy a new one bun cupcake?"

"No. I can buy it." Velvet said.

Velvet left and Fox look at Zwei. Yatsuhashi pet him and Coco couldn't stop thinking about it.

"My bun cupcake need a new camera." Coco whisper. Coco left and the two look at each other.

Velvet, Fox,and Yatsuhashi was hanging after they study for their test. Velvet turn and saw Coco with a bag.

"Coco?" Velvet asked "Chocolate bear why do you have a bag?"

"I bought something." Coco said.

Velvet jump down and walk over. "What did you bought?" 

Coco grab her the bag and give a box to Velvet. Velvet open it and saw a new camera. "Chocolate bear I told you I don't need you to buy something for me." Velvet said.

"Bun cupcake I love you and I just wanna pay you back. After all you buy me some new sunglasses." Coco said.

Fox smirk while Yatsuhashi snap a picture and send it to Team SSSN. Coco and Velvet hug each other. But then Coco kiss Velvet and Velvet kiss back.


End file.
